


Tyrants aren't always the only ones who "punch"

by MyBad



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Big boi, Fisting, M/M, Not Beta Read, poor fella, u probably didn't as for this but here it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-12 02:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBad/pseuds/MyBad
Summary: Guy double fists a submissive muscle stud on a hospital bed...lols. Stage 2 Elite Tyrants are everything tyrant, but without the virus. If rescued in time, the virus (transported by a parasite) can be removed. But it is a touchy parasite that cannot be removed via special tools...so hands it is!





	Tyrants aren't always the only ones who "punch"

**Author's Note:**

> I made and OC because I have no idea what RE character would be doing such a thing (technically the tyrant is an OC too)...BTW, I made up the whole "stage 2" thing. I also have no beta reader, or really great skills when it comes to writing mechanics...so y'all have to suffer through this. Sorry! XD
> 
> (I also have a thing for Russian accents and since most tyrants are genetic models of Sergei Vladimir...idk it's a kink of mine)

STAGE 2 | Elite Tyrants:

[Stage II E-Tyrants still maintain distinct human characteristics compared to Stage III E-Tyrants (file #11134). Such things as hair, rosy complexion, visible irises and pupils are present on individuals. Stage II E-Tyrants also have the capabilities of speech, self-care, reasoning, and independent thoughts and actions unlike the Stage III. They stand around 14 ft, and have enhanced muscular tissues.

Conclusion: Stage II E-Tyrants are physically Tyrants, but without the influence of the T-Virus (file #198). They are still dangerous but can be reasoned with as they are not under Umbrella’s control.

Note: TREAT THEM AS HUMAN NOT B.O.Ws]

 

 

Sgt. Jeremy Sawyer’s job was to care for and treat Stage 2 E-Tyrants that came into the holding base. Whether captured on the run or in underground Umbrella laboratories, S2’s were very distinct compared to the S3’s. Most of them were civilians or ex-military who qualified as matches for the T-Virus. And all of them had been captured and put into the program against their will. But one’s will and desires did not matter to Umbrella…considering they were making mindless and controllable puppets in the end.

 

On this particular day, a S2 E-Tyrant had been captured a few hours after the T-Virus parasite had been implanted. The virus was dormant inside the parasite for 48 hours. Now Jeremy was tasked with removal of the parasite. He didn’t need a physician’s license for this procedure…only his hands, and a whopping amount of courage.

 

              Because the parasite was currently resting deep inside the S2’s…rectum…

________________________________

 

              “What the FUCK!?” Jeremy screamed. He knew taking care of E-Tyrants was a dirty job at times, but he didn’t think it would be _this_ dirty…”I-is there a _glove_ I can wear?! Something?!” he demanded in a panicked tone.

              “I’m sorry, but a rubber or latex glove can hinder your ability to feel around for the parasite. It can also hinder your grip, due to the wetness in the cavity.” Came the tight response.

_This lady is lucky she doesn’t have to shove her fist up a Tyrant’s asshole…_ Jeremy mentally muttered.

              “The S2 is waiting for you in this room.” The nurse pointed to a room with a 20 ft tall door and left.

“Great, now I’m all alone.” Jeremy muttered. Swiping his ID card, the door opened automatically. The room was blindingly white and sterile. It was hard to miss the Tyrant who was sitting on a reinforced iron bed.

Trying to avoid eye contact, Jeremy turned away and started rolling up his sleeves “Take your pants and underwear off and let’s get this over with.” He ordered

“Vhat?!” came a small reply. Jeremy turned and looked at the Tyrant. He knew they could speak, but in his panic he forgot. The seemingly Russian accent also caught him off guard.

The Tyrant was HUGE. Of course all E-Tyrants were about fourteen feet tall, but this one had more muscle mass on him compared to the others. His black hair was ruffled and his blue eyes opened wide in shock. Full lips opened again to mutter something in Russian before looking away…a warm blush appearing on his cheeks.

“H-hurry up and undress, I’m about as uncomfortable as you are!” Jeremy said, eyes darting about the room trying to blatantly stare at the stripping S2.

The S2 cleared his throat and Jeremy turned around. He had stripped _entirely_ , showing off his broad shoulders, wide chest, sculpted abs, and the enticing V leading down to his….

Fuck.

That dick was thicker than Jeremy’s thighs. The tip a bit larger than his head. It. Was. Beautiful.

Swallowing nervously, Jeremy stepped forward. What was the best position for this? How are people normally fisted…er how is the parasite normally removed? “T-turn around and get on your h-hands and knees.” He ordered weakly.

“I-I don’t understand?” the S2 replied, accent thickening in his panic.

“Just DO IT! Please.” Jeremy yelled. The Tyrant flushed and did what he was told, showing off his voluptuous ass and thick thighs. Gods, that asshole was the size of Jeremy’s fist. Guess he didn’t need to prep too much. “T-the parasite holding the T-Virus is located in your rectum. I need to p-put my…” Jeremy paused “hand up your hole and take it out!” he finished rapidly.

The hole twitched and the S2 flushed a deep red. “I-I…what?!” he stammered.

“Just turn around! Don’t look, I need to get started.” Jeremy muttered. He started to build a mental lockdown and focus on the task of removing the parasite. Prepping the Enema tube, he placed the tip of the bottle into the S2’s hole. “We need to clean out everything first.” Jeremy mumbled “This enema should get everything out and allow better a-access to the parasite.”

Turning the machine on, it began pumping fluid into the Tyrant.

“Ha-aahn!” the S2 groaned. The cold fluid sending strange sensations through his lower half. He felt the fluid pumping and surging up his body. Filling him up. He felt full and the pressure building up and pressing into his prostate. The sensation sending sparks of pleasure through him. “Ha, ah, mmmfffh…” he moaned. His thighs were shaking, hips bucking, and ass wagging in front of the stranger behind him. His face flushed red with shame and embarrassment. Gods! He had been a special ops soldier before this! Now he was having strange things put up his ass and acting like a horny bitch in front of a stranger.

“That seems like enough.” Jeremy said and removed the tube. Acting quickly, he replaced the tube with a plug. “Get up and use the attached restroom to take care of your b-business.” He ordered. The S2 grunted and walked carefully to the bathroom.

Waiting outside Jeremy palmed his half-hard cock through his pants. Fuck, that was hot. Watching such a strong, stoic, being reduced to moans and pleasured trembles. Maybe this procedure wouldn’t be so bad after all. Maybe it didn’t have to be just a one-and-done quick procedure…potentially, they could have some _fun_ …

The door to the bathroom clicked and the Tyrant walked out. His face was beet red and his breathing erratic.

“Get back on the bed.” Jeremy instructed. The S2 repositioned himself the way he was before. Again, presenting his puckered hole to Jeremy. It now shined with the remnants of the enema.

Coating his hand and arm in lube, Jeremy walked up to the S2. The Tyrant had his head down, forehead resting on his arms. His eyes were closed and his breathing steady. Raising his arm, Jeremy touched the tight rim of the S2’s hole. It twitched and the S2 shivered. Taking a deep breath Jeremy placed his other hand on the S2’s ass-cheek and spread the hole open.

A slight grunt came from the S2, as Jeremy started circling the hole with his moist cold finger. Pressing lightly, he started to insert a finger. Due to the size of the hole, it slipped in easily. Wiggling it around, he slipped in another. The hole ate it up. _I wonder…_ Jeremy mused. Cupping his hand, he slipped his entire fist into the S2’s hole. It slipped in seamlessly with a little resistance. If it wasn’t for the silence in the room, Jeremy would have missed the quiet whine emitted by the Tyrant. He could feel the muscles pulsing around his hand. Twitching and contracting. Wiggling his fingers around he tried to loosen up the rest of the hole.

The S2’s body jolted at the sudden intrusion of the hand inside him opening up. He could feel each individual digit wriggling inside him. Stretching and loosening his hole. The ring of muscles tried in vain to close again, only to wrap around the stranger’s wrist setting off an odd feeling of desire. He wanted more.

Jeremy gathered his confidence and pushed his arm further in. He felt the S2 reluctantly pressing back, encouraging the advances. Fingers constantly searching for hints of the parasite. Even when he was up to his elbow, there was no sign of the parasite. As he shoved his arm in further, his elbow bent and unknowingly slammed into the Tyrant’s prostate.

“Gah ah! Ahn nnnnnnnnmphff!” the S2 moaned loudly. His hips bucking, thrusting Jeremy’s arm further in. Sweat glistened on his back and his jaw was set hard. He never knew he could feel this _good_. Unfortunately, it took a stranger fishing up his asshole for a parasite for him to figure it out. Whenever the stranger flexed his fingers, the elbow rubbed against his large prostate. The grinding motion sending continuous waves of pleasure up the Tyrant’s spine.

Jeremy noticed the S2 jerk forward when his elbow harshly hit the side of it’s insides. He thought it was in pain and grew worried, but after hearing such a provocative moan, Jeremy flushed. The S2 was letting out steady moans and grunts whenever Jeremy moved. Jeremy couldn’t help but notice the Tyrant’s cock rising in arousal. The member swelling and growing stiff. He quick removed his free hand from the S2’s juicy ass and frantically palmed his own cock. Grinding his hips against his hand, he continued his exploration for the parasite. He was fixated on watching his arm disappear into the Tyrant’s hole. The sight of the muscle expanding and stretching to accommodate the increasing girth was mesmerizing.

When most of his arm was inside, Jeremy thought he felt something hard blocking his path. Grabbing blindly, he pulled. The thing wriggled and Jeremy knew it was the parasite.

“Nghyahhn! What was that?!” the S2 slurred. Jeremy looked up at the man and blushed. His eyes were half-lidded and a deep flush accented his cheeks. Hints of drool leaked from his lips. The parasite twitched out of Jeremy’s grasp and the Tyrant’s eyes rolled back. “ _Oh!”_

Plunging deeper, Jeremy tried to grasp the parasite again. But his hand was too slippery with lube and it was larger than he thought. _I’ll need BOTH hand for this!_ He thought. Withdrawing his hand, he put both arms together and dove back in.

“W-wait! _Both_ hands!” the S2 stammered.

“I can’t get a good grasp on the parasite.” Jeremy muttered. He had moved closer to the bed and was grinding against the mattress.

The S2 grit his teeth, slamming his eyes shut. He felt like he was being split, the further the guy went in, the more he was stretched. His cock was leaking precum balls aching for release.

Up past his elbows, Jeremy had to lean forwards to get the rest of his arms in. His face was resting against the S2’s ass as he kept on plunging deeper. He could feel the Tyrant squirming beneath him and quivering. Its moans had decreased due to its clenched jaw. He seemed to be determined to now stay silent. Jeremy could see a puddle of pre on the bed sheet and his eyes trailed back up to the S2’s dick. It was now fully hard and twitching madly. Streams of pre dripping down the shaft and onto the bed. _Shit, that’s a lot of precum!_

Pushing further, Jeremy felt the parasite again. It had stopped wriggling and he grabbed it with both hands. Abruptly yanking it out he quickly placed it in the containment box for the lab to study.

“Is it out?” the S2 asked weakly.

“Yeah, I got it.” Jeremy replied. The S2 sighed and his hips lowered. Jeremy couldn’t help but notice that the Tyrants hole was no longer the tight closed hole it was before. It had loosened with all the stretching and hung slightly open. It was literally begging to be filled. The Tyrant seemed to be more relaxed on the bed and sighed deeply. He looked _fuckable_.

“I-I’ll need to make sure I got everything out.”

Walking back to the S2, he lathered more lube over his arms and plunged back in. the S2 lurched, back arching with the abrupt intrusion. It felt different than before. The violence behind the thrust and crudeness sparked up throughout his body. Trembling, he raised his hips up again.

“Mmmm…you like that don’t you?” Jeremy smiled. He began thrusting his arms in an out, creating loud obscene squelching noises. He made sure to bend and jolt his elbows into the Tyrant’s prostate each time he passed it.

“Ah! Oh! Ngh! Hah! Uhn! Mmf!” the Tyrants moans were now freely falling from its lips. Deep and rumbling noised that vibrated all the way down through Jeremy’s arms and straight to his cock. Pumping his arms faster he clasped his hands together ramming back and forth. Face buried in the crack between the Tyrant’s ass cheeks, he moaned as he ground his hips against the bed.

The S2’s head was thrown back, back arched while his jaw hung slack. Messy wet moans fell off his tongue as he ground against the fists inside him. “Ngh! S-so goooooood…” he whimpered pressing against the intrusion. His hole stretched wider as Jeremy’s arms went in up to his shoulders.

“Oh yeah, that’s beautiful!” Jeremy praised behind the Tyrant. He began thrusting and twisting his arms inside the Tyrant, pounding one fist and then the other in a synchronized pattern. They S2’s cries were louder now, howls of pleasure and deep grunts. His dick leaking more precum and wagging about under the sudden jolts. Jeremy removed one fist and cupped the Tyrant’s ball sack. “Mmm, they’re tight, you about ready to cum?” he smirked. Watching the giant succumb to pleasure and turn into a moaning bitch was hot! The fact that Jeremy caused all of it was even more overwhelming.

“Nnn, y-yes! I-I-YES C-CUM!” the S2 burst out. His English jumbled in the haze of pleasure. Placing his hand on the Tyrant’s girth, Jeremy began rubbing and massaging up and down the shaft. The S2’s hips sagged, the pleasure weakening his legs as he let out a long desperate moan.

Having one fist playing in his hole and another jerking him off was too much. It had been years since he was sexually active and now, he was over-sensitive. He felt a wave of intense pleasure pass through his body straight to his cock. “I’m _cumming_!” he yelled.

Jeremy felt the shaft swell in his hands. It grew larger and harder, twitching madly he felt the surge of the Tyrant’s orgasm. The muscles around his fist clenched and sucked at his arm in sporadic patterns at the S2 came.

“Haaahnnnngg!” the Tyrant screamed. Cum shooting out of his shaft in thick globular strands. Soaking the bed and the wall behind it. His head was thrown back in pleasure. Eyes shut; brow furrowed as his mouth hung open. “Ahn, ah, agh.” He moaned through his aftershocks. His body shaking with each one.

“That’s a lot of cum, big boy…now it’s my turn.” Jeremy mused. Removing his hand from the Tyrant’s shaft, he unzipped his pants and took out his cock. Vigorously rubbing himself, he kept pummeling his fist into the now spent Tyrant’s hole. “Oh god, I’m gonna cum!” he shouted. He shot his arm out of the S2’s ass and placed his cock in front of the hole. “Ooohhh…mmmm yeah…” Jeremy came, spurts of cum landing on the Tyrant’s ass and in his dripping hole. Giving himself a few last rubs, Jeremy stepped back and admired his work.

The tyrant lay on the bed, head resting on his forearms, hips sagging weakly. His eyes blearily looked back at him, half lidded. His mouth hung open panting. Jeremy’s eyes widened and then he smirked when he saw its hole. It was loose before, but now it was a gaping orifice. Dripping lube and some of Jeremy’s cum, it sagged open. Ruined.

Pounding on the door interrupted Jeremy from his trance.

“What’s going on in there?! Are you alright!” someone yelled “You’ve been in there forever! What happened?”

_Ah, shit…_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I may write more for this, but I don't have any ideas at the moment.


End file.
